


JB Week 2016 Ficlets

by ikkiM



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, unrelated ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkiM/pseuds/ikkiM
Summary: I took prompts for 3-5 sentence fics for JB Week. This is a collection of those ficlets. Thank you all so much for your prompts and inspiration.





	1. Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coraleeveritas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coraleeveritas/gifts), [QuizzicalQuinnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuizzicalQuinnia/gifts), [julesoftarth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesoftarth/gifts), [godo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/godo/gifts), [GumTree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GumTree/gifts), [RosanaB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosanaB/gifts), [ShirleyAnn66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirleyAnn66/gifts), [JustAGirl24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAGirl24/gifts), [effulgent_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/effulgent_girl/gifts), [KarriLena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarriLena/gifts), [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/gifts), [december13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/december13/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from an Anonymous Tumblr user: Honor - the honor bang of course

“You promised, Brienne,” Jaime wheedled as he unlaced her gambeson.

“Gods, Jaime, we can’t though一I mean, not here一” she responded breathlessly, her fingers twining in his hair.

“You scoffed at me and swore that if I ever managed to become King of Westeros, you’d let me take you on the Iron Throne and I know you were at my coronation today, wench, since you got your crown as well. Now live up to your promise my honorable Queen.”


	2. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Olive: How about a drabble on the "secret moment" Nik thinks JB will need to finally give into their feelings?

Brienne had no idea how she had ended up locked in a basement coat closet with her best friend, Jaime Lannister. There had been a bottle, Ron Connington mocking her, Jaime throwing Ron out of the party, then Margaery shoving her in a closet with Jaime, locking the door and telling her they couldn’t come out for seven minutes. She listened to Jaime’s labored, angry breathing before opening her mouth to tell him they could just stand here until the time was up. Before she could speak, one of his hands was gripping her hip and his hot mouth covered hers.


	3. The New Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from an Anonymous Tumblr user: Jealousy (on Jaime's part :D)

Jaime glared at the ugly red-headed new kid in his second grade class as his best friend, _his_ best friend, Brienne, laughed at the boy’s joke. He stomped up to them, grabbed Brienne’s backpack off her shoulder and slung it over his before grabbing her hand. “Hello,” he introduced himself to the now silent ginger, “I’m Jaime. Brienne is my girlfriend.”


	4. U-Turns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Coraleeveritas: If you’re still taking prompts for appreciation week, can I request JB on the amazing race, please?

Jaime and Brienne rushed to the red and yellow striped race marker. She grabbed the clue from the box as Jaime noticed the yellow U-Turn card. Even though they had a decent lead on most of the other teams, Renly and Loras couldn’t be that far behind; he lifted the card and looked at her. Brienne shook her head no. “Stupid, honorable, cow,” he muttered just before he kissed her.


	5. An Offering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from an Anonymous Tumbler user: JB watching Lion King.

Jaime ignored the pain in his hand as his wife clutched it, screaming and sweating as the final contraction ripped through her. As she lay back on the bed panting, Jaime took the crying bundle from the nurse. He stared at his child in awe and then grinned devilishly at Brienne, asking, “Can I?”

She rolled her tired eyes and said, “I get to hold him for a minute before you offer him to the sky and sing Circle of Life.”


	6. Pantsless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from quizzicalquinnia: Jaime splits the seam of his too-tight pants.
> 
> (My wonderful Quinn who is always there to listen and support me. I owe her so much more than a drabble.)

“Your shirt is long enough to act as a dress, wench, so take off those pants and give them to me,” Jaime insisted.

Brienne huffed and rolled her eyes, but unzipped her jeans and shimmied out of them, handing them to her partner as she hissed, “Why did you wear pants that tight anyway?”

Pulling on her pants, Jaime growled, “We are going undercover at a club, wench; we are supposed to look hot.”

Brienne slipped back into her heels and pulled down her shirt to mid-thigh.

Jaime looked her up and down before announcing, “And now you do.”


	7. Fucking Hells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from JulesofTarth: Hmm, how about a future J/B reunion, told from Bronn's POV?

Bronn rolled his eyes in annoyance. There they stood, the two tall, sword-y blonds, one honorable, one Lannister. You’d think that after the hell they’d gone through to get back to one another, Jaime leaving his sister, the Tarth woman almost dying, that they’d do more than stare at each other.

Rather than watch this disaster of a flirtation, he blurted out, “Fucking hells, kiss already.”


	8. A Bargain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from an Anonymous Tumblr user: The duty bang.

Brienne could do this. She had made an agreement with Jaime Lannister: she would marry him, keep his secrets and give him an heir and in exchange he would secure the safety of Tarth. Her fingers trembled as she reached to unlace her corset. Jaime stopped her with a hand. “Let me,” he offered, his voice thick with desire.


	9. Finally Willing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from an Anonymous Tumblr user: The protection bang.

Jaime’s hands shook as he opened the small foil packet and removed the condom. He couldn’t believe that he finally had Brienne naked and willing in his bed. He fumbled in his first attempt to sheath himself. Her large callused hand covered his, “Let me.”


	10. Vaccination Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from an Anonymous Tumblr user: If you're taking prompts, I've got one for a modern AU where Brienne is scared of needles.

Jaime was in shock. Brienne, his very best friend in the whole wide world, wasn’t afraid of anything, not bullies or the big slide on the playground, not telling the truth when it would get you in trouble. But as they stood in line for their greyscale vaccination shot, her face was white and she was trembling. He slipped his hand in hers. “It’ll be okay; I promise and I’ll go first,” he whispered to her.


	11. Jaime Lannister: Cast Artist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from an Anonymous Tumbler user: If I may, here's a prompt: Drunk J writes a special message in his own Jaime style on Brienne's cast, she doesn't see until next morning.

Brienne woke with a groan, at first unable to remember why her arm was aching and wondering why her normally quiet boyfriend was snoring so loudly beside her. Then she remembered her broken arm, Jaime coming home drunk from Tyrion’s bachelor party and trying to wake her from her pain pill induced sleep before she convinced him to just shut up and go to sleep. As Jaime stirred to wakefulness, she looked down at her cast, noticing the distinctly odd new pink drawing on her arm, before shouting in horror, “Jaime what did you draw on my cast?”

He covered his head and groaned before answering with a yawn, “I think I was trying to draw Oathkeeper, why?”

Brienne slammed the cast down on his chest as she answered, “Because it looks like a giant, pink penis.”


	12. Jaime's Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from godomischief: Jaime and Brienne are in the heat of the moment, Jaime pulls the drawer from the nightstand only to find the the condom box is empty. Missing protection haha.

Although she was opening up, becoming more confident, it was still a rarity when Brienne was willing to take charge and focus on her own pleasure instead worrying about pleasing him. Tonight was one of those nights. Jaime was in thrall to the woman above him, her body slick and ready. Unable to hold back any longer, he reached into the nightstand drawer, searching for a condom, only to find they were all out of protection.


	13. The Importance of Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from venisehiatt on Tumblr: J in the thrown room with Danny and B breaks off a chocked sob. Then J ignores Danny to console B.

As Jaime was tossed across the floor of the Throne Room, it occurred to him that this was the scene of so many of the worst events of his life: watching the Starks cook in their armor, hearing Aerys give the order to set the city aflame, watching Tyrion’s farce of a trial, seeing Cersei take the throne. Now it would be the room where he received his own sentence. He heard a soft sob and looked up to see Brienne crying. “Fuck the Dragon Queen,” he muttered as he staggered over to the woman he loved.


	14. A Good Picture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from godomischief: Jaime and Brienne are at the mall, Jaime sees a photo booth and tries to persuade Brienne to get in their with him. She shows him reluctance, but eventually decides to go in there with him. :P

“Come on, it’ll be fun,” her best friend wheedled.

“Fun for you; you’ve never taken a bad picture,” Brienne argued, resisting the tug of her arm towards the photo booth.

“Please,” he asked and with that one word, she gave in, only to discover that the booth was far too small for them both. 

With a tug and a shuffle, she found herself half sitting on Jaime’s lap.

Just as the flash went off, he kissed her.


	15. Mating Rituals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from GumTree: So, the prompt is: "A peacock or something peacock-esque is involved."

Jaime half-listened to his brother as he went through his closet, trying to choose a shirt for his dinner with his best friend, Brienne.

“They say the male beautiful peacock uses his feathers to attract the much uglier peahen,” Tyrion droned on. “It’s part of their instinctive mating ritual.”

Jaime pulled on vibrant blue and green shirt and turned to the younger man, “Do you think Brienne will like my outfit?”


	16. Perfect Aim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: The reluctant bang. (sensing a theme here?)

“Godsdammit, Brienne, pull the fucking trigger,” Jaime shouted at his partner standing before them, her gun drawn, as Vargo Hoat tightened the hold on Jaime’s neck.

“Do it and you ensure hith death,” Hoat lisped.

She looked Jaime in the eye, nodded, and fired.


	17. Brienne's Type

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from an Anonymous Tumlr user: JB watching Civil War. Jaime on #TeamIronMan.

“Iron Man is the best,” Jaime argued. “You should like him too, since you’re all about rules.”

Brienne huffed and crossed her arms, “He’s short.”

Jaime reared back, “You of all people shouldn’t dislike someone based on height.”

Brienne turned a fiery read and did not look at her best friend and movie partner as she mumbled, “I just like taller guys.”


	18. Betrayal of Wine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from an Anonymous Tumlr user: I'd say betrayal bang, but nope. Wait, betrayal bang, but make it Cersei pov.

Cersei downed another goblet of wine as she watched her brother and his new wife enjoying their wedding feast. She couldn’t believe this was happening, that Jaime would marry another, especially not this ugly shambling creature. The call rang out for a bedding, and Jaime raised his hand announcing, “The only person undressing the Lady Brienne tonight will be me.” The hideous cow had the audacity to blush as the couple stood and walked to their chambers. Cersei turned away as the wine rose from her belly to fill her throat.


	19. The Last Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from godomischief: Jaime insists that they buy ice cream from an ice cream truck thats passing by their neighborhood. They end up having to share an ice cream because they both chose the same flavor, and there is only one left.

Jaime Lannister was the worst kid on the block. Ever since Brienne had moved into the neighborhood, just two years, ago, he’d teased her mercilessly. She usually gave in and let him have what he wanted because she’d been grounded two whole weeks the last time she punched him, but today was the last day of summer before school started, and Brienne wanted the last Orange Push-Up from the ice cream truck; so she’d agreed to share.

She was just enjoying her last lick of orange-y, sherbert-y goodness when she noticed the strange look on Jaime’s face. It seemed to happen too fast and in slow motion at the same time; Jaime Lannister leaned in and kissed her.


	20. An Unwanted Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from an Anonymous Tumlr user: Arya interrupting (accidentally/on purpose your choice) every JB moment frustrating Jaime.

Jaime turned off his alarm before leaning over to kiss his wife awake. Brienne had been gone for a week to visit the Starks, bringing the youngest daughter back with her. She’d been too tired last night for much of anything. As he kissed her neck, she moaned and arched into him when there was a sudden knock on the door and a voice calling, “Oi, what’s for breakfast around here?”


	21. Unique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RosanaB: Consider this a prompt for a JB/BSG crossover drabble ;P

Brienne sat down on their bed and put her head in her hands. She felt sick, awful, horrible, betrayed. Jaime wrapped his arms around her and kissed her bare shoulder. “Wench, it doesn’t matter if you’re a Cylon. You’re one of a kind.”


	22. Scaredy Cats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from ShirleyAnn66: Prompt, prompt, prompt....hmmmm....how about Jaime/Brienne going through a haunted house at a carnival/fair; which one ends up being the scaredy cat? ;D
> 
> (I cheated!)

“Why did we decide to enter the horrible Bestiary?”

“You wanted to come to this carnival just to see the Hrakkar.”

Hands clutched as the roars and shrieks of the animals filled the air; one tall blond clung to the other.

Bodies shuddered and a question was asked, “Oh gods, is that a cockatrice?”

As one, they turned and fled.


	23. A Broken Oath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from an Anonymous Tumblr user: Jaime/Brienne baseball.

As Brienne untucked her umpire shirt, she felt large, warm hands sliding around her waist, a hard chest pressing against her back and Jaime, whispering in her ear, “I saw what you did. That Tarly kid was clearly out at the plate.”

She leaned back into his chest, “His dad’s an ass; it’s the last game of the season and he hadn’t scored once.”

“I supposed I can forgive you for betraying the Umpire’s Oath, just this once,” he said, before nibbling at the cords of her neck.


	24. The Plumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From JustaGirl: Banging
> 
> (and because it can never be what you want ;) )

Jaime Lannister sat straight up in bed, awakened from a dead sleep by what seemed to be the sound of pots banging about in the kitchen. After yet another crash, he remembered that the landlord was supposed to send up a plumber to fix a leak in the faucet. Naked and annoyed, he made his way to the kitchen to inform this demon plumber that it was way too early for home repairs, only to be confronted by the most perfect ass he had ever seen wiggling about under the sink. Alerted by the sound of his footsteps, she scooted out and turned to face him. That’s when Jaime realized his cock was standing at attention, preening for the ugly, blonde, early morning plumber.


	25. An Awkward Presentation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from an Anonymous Tumlr user: Longing to bang

Jaime crossed and uncrossed his legs for the third time as he watched the tall woman give her presentation on the importance of sustainability in the fishing industry. He didn’t see how it was possible, but this ugly woman and her boring presentation had given him a persistent and demanding erection.


	26. Separation Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from effulgent-girl: For longing, how Jaime is always walking after Brienne when she leaves.

Jaime followed her out to the car and stole one more kiss before she reversed out of the garage. He walked down the drive to the edge of the road, hating to watch her leave, needing to follow her. As she prepared to drive away, she rolled down her window, “Jaime. I’m just going to pick up our pizza; I’ll be back in ten minutes.”


	27. A Quiet Roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from karrilena: Modern JB. Like, him watching her dance or something.

Jaime trudged home from class early, lugging his backpack and the mail up the three flights of stairs to the apartment he now shared with Brienne Tarth, a strange, ugly, mulish woman, so desperate for a roommate that she had advertised in the student paper. Jaime sighed; it would be another day of her looking at him suspiciously or hiding behind her books and headphones. When he reached their apartment, he was stunned to hear music blasting through the door, which he quietly opened to see Brienne, dancing around their living room wearing only a t-shirt and her blue underwear. He grinned.


	28. JaimeWatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from an Anonymous Tumlr user: Drabblet prompt: for whatever reason, a droplet of water is sliding down a neck. doesn't matter if its jaime or brienne, but the other one is watching and thiking lusty thoughts.

Brienne rubbed sunblock into her skin furiously as she watched her fellow lifeguard, Jaime Lannister, rise like a god from the ocean, droplets of water sliding down his neck, his shoulders, his chest, his stomach…and lower. He flopped down on the sand beside her and said, “Want to grab dinner with me tonight?”


	29. A Coronation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from janie_tangerine: okay for the ficlets prompts: brienne wins a tourney and needs a queen of love and beauty. obviously jaime would look stunning in a flower crown or with flowers in his hair wouldn't he ;)

It was all Jaime’s fault that she was faced with this dilemma. She’d been quite willing to be a knight in the re-enactment medieval melee for the Lannisport Fair when he’d asked, but now that’s she’d won the entire tournament, she was faced with naming a Queen of Love and Beauty. She looked at Cersei Lannister, who’d been the Queen of the week, her dress perfect, her face a mask of entitlement. Brienne removed her helmet, took the flower crown being presented to her and in a flash of inspiration, placed it upon Jaime Lannister’s stupid golden head.


	30. Admiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from an Anonymous Tumblr user: Jaime's favorite part of Brienne's body.

Jaime marveled at her sleeping form, running his hand down her shoulder, across her collarbone, down her chest to his favorite part of her, her waist. Brienne thought it thick and manly. To him it was her core, strong and sturdy, always there to anchor him. He smiled knowing it would thicken even further as his child within her grew.


	31. Prisoners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from an Anonymous Tumblr user: The big bang of love!

Brienne listened from her cot as Jaime repeatedly banged out a message on bars of his cell. Dot dot pause dot dash dot dot dash dash dash dot dot dot dash dot pause dash dot dash dash dash dash dash dot dot dash pause dot dash dash dot dash dot dash dot dash dot dot dot dot dot. It took her a moment to translate. _I love you wench._


	32. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From december13: I'm thinking J/B misunderstanding with "Imagine that your brain is made of tiny boxes, then find the box that's gay and CRUSH IT! Okay?" line(s) in mind.

Jaime laughed as he exited the theater with Brienne, trying his best not to slip his hand in hers.

She looked at him awkwardly, her big blue eyes shining in that way that always made him want to kiss her, “So wouldn’t it be nice to put your feelings in boxes and crush the ones you don’t want to have?”

Jaime’s stomach lurched; Brienne had always been uncomfortable around men and hated male attention, was she trying to tell him she was gay? He girded himself; he could take this; it was Brienne after all. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, liking women. I mean, if you do.”

Brienne blinked at him rapidly before answering, “Those weren’t the feelings I meant,” she mumbled just before she crushed her lips to his.


	33. With These Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from an Anonymous Tumlr user: this is a longer prompt, but can u work all the words into a wedding vow?

Jaime turned to Brienne, looked into her wide blue eyes  and clasped her hands, forgoing the single sheet of folded paper in his breast pocket in favor of speaking from his heart.

“Brienne, I spent the first year that I knew you not understanding the longing in my heart, the second consumed with a need to protect you, the third overcoming your reluctance. It’s been five years and I promise I will never betray you; I will always protect you; not out of duty or honor, but out of love. With these words, I take you as my wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it for this JB Week set of drabbles. Thank you all so much for the prompts and making this week amazing. This is the best of fandoms.


	34. Tywin in Drag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my amazing people at JaimeBrienne.com.

Tywin Lannister stared balefully at his eldest son's new, incredibly tall girlfriend, undecided whether it would be best to let her think him a crossdresser or to admit he'd finally lost a bet to Olenna Tyrell.


End file.
